A Love Worth Searching For
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: It has been eight years since Parker and Madeline were brought into Vivien and Larry's lives. Since then they have become children and have lived a happy life. But what happens when that happiness is dashed? Will there be a happily ever after for the family? Third book in series.
1. Chapter 1:One Year Later One Year Older

Chapter 1: One Year Later One Year Older

"Come to Mummy and Daddy," Vivien encouraged her children as they sat out in the garden during a lovely day. A light breeze blew through the air as the sun shown high in the sky. The roses were blooming like they did every year. Like every year things grew and got older. It was hard to believe the children would be a year old very soon. How the first year flew.

"Come on," Larry chimed in as he crouched down next to his wife.

At hearing their parent's voices Madeline and Parker began waddling over to them one step at a time. Trying their best to keep steady they gripped the toys that were around them. One step, two step, three step. At a little at a time they began walking towards their proud parents. However, as they took their fourth step their little feet slipped and they fell into the lush grass.

"Uh-oh," Vivien answered as she began biting her lower lip.

"They are fine darling." Larry reassured her. Vivien nodded her head. Stumbling and tumbling were a part of the process. "No bumps, no bruises. They are fine." Vivien took a step forward. Larry reached out his arm to stop her. He shook his head. "They have to be able to do this by themselves. We won't always be there." And Vivien knew this as well, but being a new mother she wanted to do everything. Why wouldn't' she want to? After all at that age mothers and fathers did everything. It didn't bother her. She wanted to do it and she also knew Larry wanted to as well. She could see the pain and fear within his eyes. He too was having trouble holding himself back.

"The children won't learn that way you know." Richard said as he wheeled himself out into the garden. Vivien and Larry looked at Richard. Sure they would it was just going to take a little while.

"Yes, they will. They are doing quite fine for their age." Vivien answered as she knew they were learning. She looked once again at her children who had managed to get themselves back up. At seeing grandfather they made their way over to him. Step after step both Madeline and Parker were by their grandfather. "Daddy!"

"What Vivling?"

"They-and we-"Vivien couldn't get the words out of her mouth she was so shocked. They had been working all morning on getting them to walk. But in all honesty they would walk when they were ready. Not when her and Larry wanted them to walk.

"Vivien it's nothing to get upset about the children just want what your father is holding in his hand." Larry pointed as the children stood looking up at the object in their grandfather's hand. "Whatever it was it caught their attention."

"They want the cookie in your hand." Vivien laughed. They were just egger to get what he had.

Walking over to the children Vivien and Larry each picked one up. Sitting down at the small table they handed them animal crackers. Eating their crackers they picked up one at a time and placed them in their mouth.

"Is there anything they can't do?" Richard asked as he waved at them. They sure were smart, funny, curious little children.

"Walk, talk," but we are getting to it. "There is no rush in doing any of it. The children will do it when they are ready." Larry answered.

"Darling will you hold Parker for me for a moment." Vivien asked as the baby books sat under the big white umbrella. Taking Parker he sat him on his other leg. As Madeline shared her crackers with her brother Vivien picked up a baby book. Opening it she flipped to a page. Picking up a pen she began writing under walking.

May 25, 1948. Started walking, Mummy and Daddy are so very proud of you. Closing the pink baby book she opened the blue one and put the same thing. "Have you noticed that what one does the other tries to do right after?" Vivien asked as she placed Parker back on her lap.

"Starting to see who can do things the best already." Richard laughed. "Once one starts to ride their bike or when one of them looses their first tooth the other one will want to do the same thing right after their sibling." He took a sip of his tea. "Your Uncle Alexander and I were always doing that."

Picking up a sippy cup Vivien held it. "Drink?" she asked. Seeing the cup Parker dropped the cookie in his lap. Taking the cup he took a drink. My someone was thirsty. Picking up the cookie Vivien held it in her hand. A few seconds later Parker was done with his drink and picked up the half chewed up cookie that rested in his mother's hand.

Throwing a cookie Madeline began to get fussy. "I think someone needs a nap." Yes they did it was half past noon and normally they were asleep by now. Madeline began to squirm in Larry's lap. Making a fussy noise Larry put her down. Crawling on her hands and knees she went and grabbed a toy. As she picked up her blanket and her favorite doll she pointed at something sitting in the tree.

"I think someone wants to play with the bird." Richard replied as he finished his tea. At hearing the word bird Callie saw her chance.

Madeline seemed mesmerized by the thing. As she pointed at it she made a noise and looked at her parents. "That's a bird. Can you say bird?" Larry asked as he watched from the other side of the table.

Madeline looked back at it, but just pointed. Madeline was far too interested in it, let alone say it. As it sang Callie jumped in the tree. Scaring the little thing it flew off and to another tree, but this time much higher up.

"Bird," Madeline said with a slight giggle. The word somewhat stumbled out of her mouth. But none the less she had said her first word.

Vivien and Larry looked at one another. "Well I'll be." Richard said in awe.

"Say bird." Vivien encouraged her daughter with a smile, but Madeline didn't have any interest in saying the word. "I'm sure she will say it again." Picking up Madeline's book she opened it and wrote quickly. Already walking and talking. "Now it's Parker's turn."

"Darling," Larry said as he glanced over at her. "We can't rush him. He will do it in his own time."

"Your right, when he's ready he will talk." Vivien looked down at Parker. "Our little man," she began tickling the bottom of his feet. Laughing with delight a wide smile went across his lips.

"Mama,"

Vivien gasped, his first word. "I told you." Richard said quickly. "What did I tell you?" One after another.

"Next they will be losing teeth and will be entering school." Larry said as he realized his children were growing up….and they were only eleven months.

"Let's not rush things." Vivien said crossly. Passing Larry the baby book he wrote it down.

"When do you think they will say daddy?" Larry asked. Now he was eager for them to say it. After all saying mama was a big step.

"They have been learning quite quickly. Could be any day now." Vivien answered. But she didn't rightly know. "You know their one year is coming up shortly I need to get the invitations sent out sometime this week for their party."

"Did you figure out what the thyme was going to be?" Richard asked as the nurse brought him the newspaper.

"ABCs and 123s" Vivien answered as she placed Parker on the soft grass to play with his sister. Crawling over to Madeline Parker picked up a block and put it in his mouth. "The sisters said they would make the cake and help get things ready for the party." Opening a baby book Vivien began to think on that past year. So much had changed since that June day less than 11 months ago. Madeline having colic and now she was a healthy happy baby turning into a toddler every sing day. Parker growing alongside his sister, at just a little faster pace, but not by much, they were growing up right before their parents very eyes. Before long they would be toddlers, then school age and then college and then. Vivien shook her head she didn't want to think about that now. She just wanted to enjoy what was happening right then and there. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Vivien asked.

"I asked how many people were coming?' Larry asked. They had talked about the party a little, but not enough. Taking out a piece of paper Vivien unfolded it and laid it on the table. "Great. It's the baby list all over again," Picking up the piece of paper-two pieces of paper.

Vivien raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the list? As for the baby names you liked what was picked so there was no need to look at the list anyways."

"Nothing, it's just that it's quite long." Good thing they had the space for all of these people.

"Of course I wouldn't leave anyone out. I think I got everyone. All of your family, mother, father, brother and his wife and son, grandparents, aunt's uncles. Am I forgetting anyone?" Larry shook his head. Not that he knew of. "Putting a check mark next to the names she began listening off her side of the family. "Father, grandmother, aunts, uncles-" her voice trailed off as little giggles had been replaced with high screams and tears. Looking up from the list Vivien and the rest of them looked at Parker and Madeline. Madeline had taken Parkers toy. "Madeline, we don't take other kids toys." Even though she knew that Madeline couldn't comprehend what was being said it wasn't too early to start with being kind and gentle to one another. Getting up she went over to Parker and picked up his favorite toy. As she handed it to him he reached for it with delight. Waving the toy around in his hand he was content. As the children played they began yawning. "Will talk about the party later I think it's time for the children's naps." Larry and Richard nodded their heads yes. The children were getting quite restless.

Picking them up Vivien, Larry and Richard headed inside ready to unwind. Nap time was always a blessing in that house. Time to relax and to get things done before the children woke ready to play.

"What a wonderful party." Kay Alexander said with delight as she talked with her granddaughter and husband. It was a month later and the children turned a year old. "And the children just look like dolls in their outfits."

"Thank you, we are glad it turned our rather well." Vivien said with a smile. "Even though the children really don't know what's going on they still are having fun." Of course the outfits were cute her grandmother picked them out. Vivien laughed to herself.

Madeline's little purple dress went to her little chubby knees as a lighter purple lined the hem and the rim of the puffy sleeves. Her light brown hair was swooped back with a small purple bow, showing off her little pierced ears; while a little pair of purple socks covered her little feet to keep her feet from getting to hot inside her patent leather shoes.

Parker was dressed in a little black pair of bib overalls with a little purple undershirt to match his sister. His brown hair neat and was able to show off his handsome face. Just days before they got their first hair cut. Little black socks and shoes covered his feet. They were the life of the party.

"Aw, yes, well first birthday parties are more for the adults," Kay answered as more people came up and told them what a great party it had turned out to be. It was decided that most of the party would be outside in the open under the big oak trees. More room for the children, their cousins and neighbor children to run and play.

"She can say that again." Larry whispered into Vivien's ear. Vivien stayed quiet as she slightly rolled her eyes. Lifting his gaze up towards the party Larry saw his children looking up at the heaping of gifts sitting on a nearby white table. Larry nudged Vivien's shoulder.

"Hmm." She answered as she looked up into her husband's face. Pointing in the direction of the gift table Vivien followed his finger. She laughed slightly

"I think someone is ready to open gifts." Kay said as she joined in with the laugher.

"Will do gifts here in a little while, right now it's time for the cakes," Vivien answered. Larry shook his head. There was a schedule. Always a schedule when it came to parties and get together's of any kind.

As Vivien and Larry approached their children Sally ran up. "Can I pick one up?" she asked as she stood next to them.

"I don't see why not." Vivien answered as she saw no problem in this. Sally jumped up and down with delight as a smile appeared on her face. Going over to Madeline she picked up the little toddler. As she and Parker were lifted up into the air they both screamed and squirmed.

Madeline squirmed and wiggled in Sally's arms. Reaching for the big stuffy animal she cried. "Vivien, make her stop." Sally said as she felt bad.

"Madeline, you can have the animal in a little while." Vivien said softly as she held her little girl. But the little toddler still screamed and cried. Walking over to the highchairs they were placed into them. As people turned and watched the two little cakes were brought out. The children soon forgot about the gifts once the two baby block cakes sat before them. Sticking their hands into their cakes they began to giggle with delight. Throwing the cake, putting their faces into the cake and eating the cake they had a ball with it. Flashbulb after flashbulb popped as they enjoyed themselves. After getting a family picture taken Madeline and Parker thought it would be funny to throw the cake at their parents.

Not being able to doge the cake they were splattered with it. "At least it's a good cake." Larry answered. For his children to only be a year old they sure had arms on them.

"Yeah," Vivien answered as she wiped it away from her face. Not only did it get on her face, but it also got onto her powder blue dress. At least frosting came out easily. Hearing a flashbulb they both looked in that direction. That would be a keep sake picture. Hoping there weren't any more cameras Vivien walked over to the punch table and grabbed a few napkins. "Wow," came a few voices.

Turning around Vivien saw the seven sisters. "It's the new look apparently." Vivien said as she finished wiping her face free of the icing and pieces of cake.

"Apparently." They all laughed.

"Are you ladies having fun?" Vivien asked as she picked up a glass.

"Yes, it turned out great." Anna answered as they all agreed. "You can tell that a lot of work was put into the party; and Parker and Madeline look-looked so cute in their outfits."

"Thank you. Somehow I don't think Grandma is going to find that very funny."

"It doesn't matter, because as long as this is a remembered party then things should be fine and it doesn't look like you have to worry about that." Jacqueline said with a smile. That was a good thing Vivien thought for a quick moment.

"I best be getting back to Larry and the children I'm sure he's wanting to clean up as well." Vivien said as she excused herself with a handful of napkins. Walking back over she found the aftermath even worse. Trying her best she tried to hold back her laugher. It looked as if the cake had exploded. "Here you are darling." She handed some napkins to him.

"Thank you dear." Taking them he cleaned his face and his nice clean cut shirt. Which appeared to be no longer clean cut, "Do you think people will be forgetting this anytime soon?" he asked as he took care of the last little bit of icing.

Vivien shook her head. "I think people will be talking about this for a while. Especially dad," Taking an extra napkin she wiped down Parker's face. Parker squirmed as she wiped his nose. "Parker, you've got to sit still." Within moments his hands and face were clean. Luckily for them they had bibs on. No mess-well almost no mess on their nice clean party close.

After getting himself cleaned up Larry took care of Madeline. Just like her brother Madeline squirmed and whimpered. If they hated this what would it be like when it came to the harder things? Bath time? Bed time? "Good as new," Finally. Taking them out of their highchairs it was gift time. Not that Madeline or Parker knew the difference all they knew was that they wanted the big white bunny along with the big brown stuffed puppy dog.

Box after box the wrapping paper came off and each gift was reviled. Dolls, trucks, swing set, wagon, sandbox. The swing set and the sandbox they could grow into. It was never too early to get things ready for the next stage in their lives.

"After all the fuss over the toys the children would rather play with the boxes then the gifts." Larry said shaking his head. At least it kept them occupied while the trash was picked up.

"Don't get any ideas." Vivien said with a giggle as the last piece of wrapping paper was picked up.

"Can you blame me?" Larry asked as he watched his children play.

"No," Vivien replied as she turned her attention to her children. They sure looked content and happy. Soon everything was cleared and the party was ending.

"Thank you for coming." Viven thanked as the last people left the party. Shutting the door she let out a sigh. She was so tired. She could go to bed and sleep for hours. Heading into the sitting room she found Richard, Larry and the children. "It seems like we aren't the only ones who are wore out." nodding her head towards the children. They had fallen asleep as their little arms were wrapped around their new stuffed animals.

"I'm sure they will sleep well tonight." Richard whispered as he looked at his sleeping grandchildren.

Glancing up at the clock Larry saw 5:30. "All day and no nap no wonder they are so tired."

"Why don't we put them to bed and that way we can start to unwind as well." Vivien mentioned. Larry agreed. Picking them up they carried them upstairs. Moving in their arms a little they were scared that they would wake. But no worries they stayed asleep as they were put to bed in their new PJs that a neighbor had gotten them.

Giving them each a kiss Vivien and Larry left the nursery. Looking back once before shutting the door they stood there watching their little bundles of joys sleep. A year had past and within that year so many things had happened. Giving his wife a kiss on the forehead they stood watch for a few more moments before retiring themselves.

**A/N: Hello everyone:) So I was finally able to get the first chapter finished. What do you think? Was it enough? **


	2. Ch2: One Story Two Different Endings

Chapter 2: One Story Two Different Endings

**1955**

"Time for bed," Vivien said as she walked up to the door which led into her daughter's room. Walking through the door Vivien's eye's fell upon a rather large mess, "Madeline Rose Kent, What did your father and I tell you?" She was not pleased at what she saw. Toys big and small lay all over the little girl's room. It looked as if a tornado had ripped through her room and had thrown everything for a whirl.

Madeline looked up from her favorite doll as she fed it a bottle. Locking eyes with her mother she knew she had done wrong. "To clean up my room," Madeline said as she still kept hold of the fake bottle while she still looked at her. Madeline sure looked like her mother. Dark blue eyes that sparked when she laughed, her skin was soft and clear just like the day she was born, Hair the color of a soft chocolate.

"Why haven't you done what your father and I asked?"

"I was busy playing with my dolls," Madeline's eyes fell from her mothers and fell to the floor.

"Until this room gets cleaned up no Saturday cartoons until then."

"But mummy," Madeline's voice shook as she tried not to cry. That wasn't far. "That's not far."

"I'm sorry darling, but you have got to learn." Vivien felt awful for telling her daughter such a thing, but what else could she do? "Maddy, life isn't always fair."

Madeline bit her lower lip before speaking. "Parker's rooms messy and you don't punish him." Madeline spoke as she tried to play the blame card.

"Madeline, we do not point fingers at one another. Parker cleaned his room after I told him the same thing." Vivien's eyes began to go around the room as she looked at the mess. If her room looked like this now she hated to see what it would be like when she was a teenager. But enough of that thought Madeline was just a little girl. Doing things that little girls do.

Soon her eyes fell upon a lovely porcinlin doll that lay on its side just next to a white shelf. "I thought we told you, you weren't allowed to take down this doll unless you asked first." Vivien didn't know what was with her child tonight, but whatever it was she would get to the bottom of it. Maybe it was because school would be starting soon. Whatever it was they would get to the bottom of it.

Picking up the doll she looked at it. The doll looked rather old, but still beautiful. Dark brown hair with big ringlet curls, a dark crimson dress with lace along the neck, while a small smile had been painted on her white face. This had been Vivien's doll when she was younger. Her father had given it to her when she was Madeline's age. "You must be more careful with this doll. After all it was mine when I was your age." After fixing a curl she placed it back on the white shelf overlooking the room. "You know she tells me everything that goes on in this room." This was a way to get her daughter to behave more.

Yes, mummy," Madeline responded as she avoided the last remark. That last remark scared her a bit. What child wouldn't be after what their mother just told them? Putting that in the back of her mind Madeline went on as if nothing had been said. "Mummy, will you help me pick up my room?"

"I need to go tell your brother it's time for bed. Why don't you get cleaned up what you can and when I come back to tell you a story I will see how much is cleaned up." Vivien knew she had to teach her daughter some responsibility.

Agreeing with her mother Madeline started cleaning up her room. Heading down the hall Vivien stepped into her son's room. Parker already had his PJs on and was ready for bed. "Well look who's already for bed." Vivien smiled at her eight year old son, my how fast they grow. Looking up from his truck he smiled. Parker sure looked like Larry. Dark hair dark green eyes and by the look of things was going to be very tall. "Ready for a bedtime story?" she asked as she picked up a loose sock up off the floor.

"Yes, mother," Taking his truck he headed to Madeline's room.

"Madeline, when I walk into the room your room best be cleaned up." At hearing her mother's voice Madeline placed her brown teddy bear on her bed. Walking into the little girls room Vivien found that the room was picked up except for a few things that couldn't be reached by the little girl. Putting them into place she turned to see her children sitting on Madeline's bed. All ready for a story before sending them off to bed.

Laughing a little Vivien approached the bed. The two of them were sitting there so eagerly they were like two kids at Christmas time. "Before story time prayer comes first." That's something Vivien and Larry decided very early that their children would grow up knowing God and knowing he would always be there for them no matter what.

Sliding off the bed Parker and Madeline knelt down by the bed and placed their little hands on top and bowed their heads.

"_Now I lay me down to sleep,__I pray the Lord my soul to keep.__If I should die before I wake,_  
_I pray the Lord my soul to take." As that prayer came to an end the children added a few extra things to it. "Thank you for a roof over our heads and food in our bellies. Thank you for Mummy, Daddy, Grandpa." Madeline and Parker stopped for a moment. Nudging each other's side they began again. "And thank you for sissy and bubby. Amen." The children turned around and said as one. "Can we have story now? Please." _

_"Yes, you may have a story now." Sitting on the bed each child sat on each side of their mother. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" At hearing her masters voice Callie came into Madeline's room slowly but surely. Poor Callie she was getting on in years, but she would always be Callie. Jumping the best she could up onto Madeline's four poster bed she curled up at the corner and went right to sleep. _

_"A fairy story," Madeline piped up with a smile on her face. _

_"No, I don't want to hear a fairy tale story." Parker whined. Sometimes he wished his sister would just grow up already. Yes, being eight was fun, but hearing fairy tale stories time and time again just got old. He wanted something more to his liking. Like sward fighting, battles, you know stuff like that. Things boys are into not princesses and glass shoes and poison apples. _

_"Now Parker you got to pick what story was read last night. We must take turns." Sharing along with being kind were two of the big things Vivien wanted to teach her children. _

_"Alright," Parker sighed heavily. This was going to be one long story if he didn't think of something quick. "Can I go watch TV with dad?" _

_"Yes, you may, but once I come downstairs to get you it's time for bed." _

_Sliding off the bed Parker left with his toy truck in hand. Walking down stairs he kept his hand on the railing so he wouldn't fall. Once he reached the bottom step he walked into his father's study just off from the staircase. _

_Seeing his father reading the evening newspaper he sat down next to him on the black leather couch. Looking up from his paper Larry saw Parker out of the corner of his eye. "Why aren't you upstairs getting ready for bed?" he asked. _

_"Madeline wanted a fairy tale story and I didn't want to hear another fairy tale story. I asked mother if it was alright if I came downstairs to watch TV." _

_Larry knew where he was coming from. "Son, you have to learn to share your mother and I with your sister." Larry chuckled a little. _

_"That's not funny dad," _

_"I know son I was just thinking back on a memory. When you were just a day or so old while I had you in my arms your mother was changing your sisters diaper and you reached out to her with your little hands. I laughed and told you, that you would have to learn to share your mother and I with your sister." That seemed as if that was only yesterday. _

_Parker really didn't find that funny, but he was sure he would in time. After all he was only eight. At eight all Parker could imagine was playing with his trucks, playing ball with his father out in the yard and just being a kid, nothing past that. _

_After sitting there and looking at the TV set which the only thing on was the plan old boarding news Parker looked up at his father who had gone back to reading his paper. _

_"Dad," he asked as he turned in his seat. _

_"Yes, son?" Larry's eyes shifted from the paper towards his son. _

_Parker heisted a little before asking. "Would you tell me a story?" _

"What story do you want me to tell you?" Larry asked as he folded up the paper and sat it on the nearby coffee table…..

"What story do you want me to read to you?" Vivien asked as her little girl snuggled up next to her.

"I want to hear the story about you and Daddy," she looked up at her mother with those same eyes as she.

"About me and Daddy," Vivien replied as she ran a hand through her daughter's lovely chestnut hair. Madeline nodded her head.

"Yes the one where he saved you," She knew she had heard it a thousand times, what would a thousand and one hurt?

…..

"The one where you fought in the war with Uncle Andrew and Uncle Tommy," Parker replied. But before Larry could reply Parker went on. "The one where you saved mommy,"

Larry knew exactly which one he was talking about. Like Madeline he as well had heard it a thousand times, but not from his point of view.

…..

"Your daddy and I lived happily ever after and-"

"Not that one." Madeline wined. She knew very well which story she wanted and she wanted it told right. "The story when you two first met."

"Oh I see." Vivien answered. As her thoughts gathered in her mind she looked at Madeline. "But you've heard it countless times."

"But I want to hear it again." By now Madeline was all over the bed. She wasn't about to sit still for a story she didn't want.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story on how daddy and I met, but you have to sit still little missy." Sitting still Madeline turned her full and undivided attention toward her mother. "Once Upon A Time where war was upon England and upon this very house there lived a beautiful young woman-"

"You," Madeline said with excitement.

"Yes, me," Vivien laughed a little.

….

"You're Uncle Andrew and Uncle Tommy had wanted to enter the war front for quite sometime and urged me to join with them. So I signed up. Father was so happy to see his sons go off to war, but mother wasn't all that thrilled." Larry could tell that Parker was ready for the blood and guts part of the story. "So we were off ready to do something with our lives.

Parker started to yawn. This was very boring. What about the guts and blood part? Those were the best part.

...

"As the months went by father only returned once. I so wished he would stay forever, but he couldn't. As Catherine took over the reins of the house she put me to work the moment she could."

"Mummy, what happened to grandmother?"

"Your blood grandmother died from a terrible disease when I was just five months old. Your grandmother Catherine was taken far from here. But Madeline you must not think unkindly of Catherine even if I do."

"But Mummy, she hurt you. She hurt you badly." Her girlish voice came as her smile went into a frown. Catherine sounded like the evil queen in all of those stories that her mother had told her.

"I'm alright now. Thanks to daddy." If it weren't for him she wouldn't be here right now. Catherine would have won had he not come. "Do you understand?"

Yes, Mummy," Her voice fell as she knew not to think unkindly of her grandmother, but she had hurt her mummy. "Can I hear the rest of the story?"

…

"As I was waiting out the air raid I bumped into something or someone. Looking up I saw the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I knew then that this girl I was to spend the rest of my life with."

"Dad!" Parker yelled out. He didn't want to hear all about the mushy stuff. He wanted to blood and bombs part of the story.

"Sorry son," Larry replied as he went on. "The next day I left with Tommy and Andrew. We would be gone for quite some time. The war was upon us and there was nothing we could do about it."

Parker now listened as the story went on. Now it was getting to the good stuff. The stuff he liked. "What next? What next?"

Larry cleared his throat. He was just as bad as his sister when it came to stories, but there was nothing wrong with that. "After a while I knew that it would be quite a while before I would go home. Your mother and I would write every day. Until one day I got shot." Parker drew closer to his father to hear the rest of the story. "As I recovered from my shoulder wound I was to learn that I was to go home. As I arrived home I found that your mother had

…..

"Mummy," The story had been finished and Madeline had one final question to ask. As if the first 500 weren't enough.

"What is it darling?" Vivien asked as she rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's cheek, just like she had when she was a baby. Oh how she missed those moments. Teaching her children how to walk, talk…potty train. That was a nightmare in its self.

"Did you and daddy live happily ever after?" she asked with a yawn as her eyes remained shut.

"Why of course we did silly goose."

"Okay, just checking." With that said Madeline gave into sleep.

Kissing her forehead Vivien turned on the nearby pink nightlight and soon was headed out the door. Shutting the door quietly she headed downstairs to get her son.

Walking into the study of Notely Abbey Vivien found that Parker had fallen asleep. "It appears someone was all tiered out." Vivien whispered. Getting up Larry carried the sleeping child and approached her. "Do you want me to take him?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, I've got him." Larry replied as they headed out of the room Parker dropped one of his toy trucks.

Going and picking it up Vivien followed them. Moving in his father's arms Parker opened his sleepy eyes. "Mummy, daddy told me the true story about you and him."

"Oh he did, did he?" questioned Vivien as she looked from her son to her husband.

"Yeah," Parker yawned as he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. While climbing the staircase the big grandfather clock struck ten. It was way past the children's bed time.

As a sleepy Parker was tucked into bed he asked. "Dad, did you and mother live happily ever after?"

Larry and Vivien looked at each other. Of course they had. Of course they had their ups and downs but who didn't? "Yes, Parker, now it's time to go to sleep."

"Okay," before rolling over his parents kissed him goodnight. Before retiring themselves Larry kissed his daughter good night.

"Why do you suppose Parker asked that question for?" Larry asked as he watched his wife brush her hair.

"That's funny Madeline asked me the exact question." She turned from the mirror and looked at her husband with concerned eyes.

"I don't know I guess that's just part of a child's curiosity."

"Perhaps they've heard someone talk about us and it wasn't very pleasant. Or maybe they heard that happily ever after don't exist." Vivien couldn't seem to get her mind wrapped around why the children would ask that same question. Whatever it was she was sure it was nothing. They were for always asking questions upon questions. How old was their home? How many times had grandpa been to war? There was rarely a time when they didn't ask a question.

"I'm sure it's one of the neighbor kids filling their heads with nonsense." Larry could tell something was on her mind by just the look on her face. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Maybe," she taped her brush in her left hand a few times. Shaking the thought from her mind she turned back around and continued with what she was doing. "What story did you tell Parker? Because I told Madeline a story about us as well. It was quite funny really. She practically begged me for a story of us. It's not like she's never heard them before. She's heard them countless times. But some things never change." And Vivien was glad some things never did. She knew that her and Larry would always be needed by their children, but telling them bed time stories wouldn't last forever.

"When the war started and how we met and what happened within those few short months."

"Really? I told Madeline the same story." Vivien was curious to know just how his side of the story went. "Please, tell me how does the story go?"

"As I remember we met at the underground during an air raid. You were running away from Catherine and you were so scared, because of what she had done to you and what she would do to you had you gone home." Larry knew he was right…so far.

"Go on." Vivien replied as she moved her hand for him to keep going.

"The next day I saw you at the seven sister's bakery. You still looked as I remembered you. So gentle, sweet, kind and fragile from what you had just happened to you just 24 hours before." He could tell she wanted more and not just the basics. "Before leaving I gave you a letter and told you not to open it until I left. I told you goodbye and that I would return shortly."

"What else?" Vivien was enjoying this very much. She knew what happened….well at least at the bakery she knew what was happening.

"I left and that was the last time I saw you, at least for a while anyways. We wrote letters practically every day to each other." A smile came to his face. "Those letters kept me going strong those long six or so months."

"And then what?" She wasn't going to say anything until he had said all he had to say.

"Well after that I hadn't gotten a letter and I wondered what had happened." Larry looked at her and knew he knew no more. "After that I-I don't remember."

Vivien was shocked at hearing that. Yes, people forgot things throughout their lives but this? "Catherine came and told me you were dead. I believed her and I took the apple. How could you forget that? I was helpless and I had no idea I was walking into my own death trap."

"I'm sorry darling. I had no idea. The seven sisters said they wrote a letter to me, but I never got it. If I had I would have come the moment I got it."

"I think I would remember that." Vivien spat. This wasn't turning out so well. This was turning into a battle between them.

"How could you? You were in a coma for quite some time?"

"And you were in a hospital bed with a built wound to the shoulder."

"When we go over to the sisters next week we will ask them then,"

"Fine by me," Huffing a little she finished brushing her hair and brushing her teeth. Turning out the bathroom light she headed over and turned off the bedroom light.

"Do you mind?" Larry asked as frustration filled his voice. He was lucky he was already done or he might have fallen over something.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling weren't you finished?" Vivien asked in a sweet voice. Turning on her husband she said. "Yes, I do mind." Turning back the covers they both mumbled something under their breaths and went to sleep.

They say never go to bed angry, but this fight wasn't about to end as each of them went to sleep. How could one make up before bed? It was easy to do they were sure of it, but a fight was a fight and they weren't going to give until one side gave.

As the moon set the sun rose high in the sky as a bright new day was upon England.

As the warm sunlight seeped through the laced curtains Vivien rolled over to see that Larry wasn't there. Probably getting the paper and sitting at the breakfast table. A thought struck her she better get the crossword puzzle before her father does. Throwing back the covers Vivien got to her feet. As she put on her lavender rob she saw a dozen red roses in a crystal vase along with a note sitting on her oak dressing table. As her long white fingers traced the cream colored envelop she turned it around and opened it. Pulling the white paper from its holding she unfolded it.

_My darling wife,_

_I feel as if I don't say the words I love you enough or at all now a days. I love you so very much that it pains me to know that I don't tell you that like I used to. God put me on this earth not just to help fight in the war, but to bring me to you. To protect you in every way, hold you when you cry, get you to smile when you are down. I don't do that enough and I know I should. You are the one and only one for me. There is no question about that. You have always been the only one for me. I knew that from the moment I first saw you. _

_I don't want the romance to die. I want to be your knight in shining armor. I want to be the husband you deserve. I want to be the first thing you think about first thing in the morning. The one who makes you smile and makes your eyes light up. I want to be that person. _

_Love,_

_Larry_

_P.S. I have something else for you as well. Please meet me in the breakfast nook. _

Lowering the letter she put her head in her hands. Why was this becoming too much? She should be happy about this, but why was she thinking as if it was over whelming? Raising her head her eyes fell upon the perfect creation before her. As her finger tips touched the dark red roses tears sprang to her eyes. He really did care about her and she did him, but why did they fight all the time? That was a question only they could answer. Not Dr. Hope, Richard or anyone else just them.

Turning her eyes upward Vivien powdered her nose and then went and grabbed her outfit for the day. Checking her reflection in the mirror she smiled. Everything was in perfect order. Her wavy brown hair sat upon her shoulders as the wrinkles fell from her peach colored top and picked a piece of fuzz from her trousers. Smiling once more she headed out of their room.

Tip toeing past the children's rooms Vivien descended the staircase. Doing her best not to wake anyone she headed south towards the breakfast nook. As she entered the breakfast nook she found Larry standing there. "I take it you got the letter and the roses?" he asked already knowing the answer. Vivien nodded her head.

"Yes, there beautiful thank you," Her eyes now glanced at the floor. Why couldn't she look him in the eyes? Was it because she thought that they were still fighting? Where they still fighting? Was she the cause of the whole thing? Biting her lower lip she still looked at the ground. As she continued biting it she began to taste the blood that lingered on her tongue. Even the taste of metal in her mouth didn't cause her lift her eyes. Even as her husband stepped closer, stepping up to her Larry took her chin in his hand forcing her to look up.

"You're much to pretty to keep those blue eyes of your cast downward."

She smiled her sweet smile. "That's a good girl." By the look upon his face and what she felt within her heart she knew they were no longer fighting. Just like things were meant to be. Cupping her face within his hands he drew her closer. Giving her a passionate kiss all around them seem to stand still. Taking in the sweet taste it seemed as if it could go on forever and a day. However, that was quite impossible for they had lives to live.

"Mummy, daddy," Two little voices yelled throughout the house.

"The children are up." Larry whispered against her soft lips.

"Where are you?"

"In here darlings," Vivien answered as she broke the kiss and turned towards the entrance.

They could hear another voice as well. "Mummy and daddy need some time to themselves. Why don't we go sit out in the garden and eat breakfast." Richard suggested as he whispered to his grandchildren. They watched from afar as they could just make out their parents.

"YEAH!" The children yelled with excitement. Bouncing out of the room they got ready for breakfast.

"Good thing your father was there." Larry chuckled a bit.

"Yes, thank goodness. Or we would have had to explain to the children and I have a feeling they would have just thought it was gross. Well Madeline would have been happy, but Parker would have just walked away." Vivien laughed a little as she glanced up at the clock behind her. 9:45.

"Don't you want the gift I bought you?" Larry asked as he now looked at her at arm's length.

"Yes," Vivien said with a wide smile. She felt like a giddy little child all of a sudden. Stepping back he pulled a blue velvet box from his back pocket. Vivien's breath got caught in her throat.

Larry began to lift the long square lid slowly. As the lid made a small noise it was fully opened. There lying on the soft blue velvet was a 5 carat diamond necklace fit for a queen.

"Oh," Vivien said in awe. It was beautiful. It was stunning. She had never seen anything so amazing in all her life. It looked as if it belongs to the queen herself.

"Do you like it?" Larry asked.

"Yes, it's lovely, but I don't deserve this. I don't deserve anything you give me. I don't even deserve you."

"Yes, you do. You deserve everything that is given to you. Because you have gone through so much in such a short amount of time, more things then what a woman at your age should go through. Not only that, but I love you so much and I'm never letting you go," She looked so beautiful. Even without the makeup she looked just as perfect as ever. All she's ever needed was that lovely personality of hers and that smile and she could win a country over rather quickly. But then again she had in a way. After all he loved her, all of her father's friends found her sweet and kind. The seven sisters took to her the moment they met her. There wasn't a person that he hadn't met, other than Catherine, but she was gone and there was nothing else to worry about. "Shall I put it on you?" she nodded her head yes. As the necklace was put in place and laid next to her silver locket she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did I do to deserve a husband like you?"

"That my dear is a very good question." Larry replied with a smirk. Vivien slapped his shoulder playfully and smiled up at him. Pulling her into his arms their lips met and they shared in a passionate kiss. A kiss so passionate you would think it was out of a great romantic movie

"Mummy, Daddy your missing breakfast." Madeline's voice traveled through the kitchen and into the breakfast nook.

"Madeline, please eat your eggs. Mummy and Daddy will be out soon. They just need some time to themselves." They heard Richard tell their daughter. Thank goodness for Richard.

Parting a bit they looked into each other's eyes. "I think my dear we are being called after." He turned and offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

Lacing her hand through his arm they made their way to breakfast.

"Mummy, dad, look what Madeline and I did." Parker answered as he lifted his plate to show that they had been playing with their food.

"That's nice darling, but you know that we don't play with our food." Vivien scolded her son as Larry pulled out her seat for her. Thanking him she sat down.

As Larry took his seat he and Vivien both mouthed "Thank you," to Richard. Without him coming to the rescue when he did they would have been quite embarrassed.

"You're welcome." He mouthed back as he held his coffee cup to his lips. Madeline and Parker just looked at one another. Not really wanting to know they went back and ate their breakfast. They're very much played with breakfast.

"Mummy, that's a pretty necklace." Madeline said as she looked at the big necklace that lay around her mother's neck.

"Thank you sweetheart daddy picked it out."

"He's good at picking things." Her eyes got big. Larry laughed and thanked his daughter.

"Eat up we've got a busy day today." Vivien pointed her fork at the children. "Were going into London to go school shopping," At the sound of that the children ate faster. However, where they attended school they had to wear a school uniform, but their backpacks and other supplies could be whatever they wished.

"Whoa slow down there you two. You don't need stomachaches." Larry said softly. They didn't need them getting sick while they were out. Slowing down they began to take their time. Things in London would still be there a few hours from now.

**A/N: Hello all. Sorry it has taken me forever to update. I've been terribly busy. Once again there happily ever after was saved. However, can that be said for the next fight? or for the next crisis? Review:) **


	3. Chapter 3:A Time Together

Chapter 3: A Time Together

"Mummy, mummy, can I get this one?" Madeline asked as she dashed over to a powder blue, with a dash of sparkles along with Cinderella on the big front pocket. Bringing it back over she held it up to her parents and grandfather.

Before either of them could speak Parker swiftly followed "And this one?"as he stood next to his sister holding up a superman backpack.

"Put them in the cart." Vivien answered as she marked off backpacks from the list. Cheering the children did as they were asked. Even though they went to private schools and they had to wear uniforms during the week they were allowed a backpack and other things of their choosing. "Next on the list are art boxes along with pencils, glue, crayons, erasers folders and paper." They had only been in the store for five minutes when the children dashed for the backpacks.

Heading down the aisle they soon came upon the supplies. Looking at the list they grabbed a pink and green art boxes, malty colored folders/notebooks along with the rest of thing things. After getting the crayons and glue they had everything.

Knowing they had everything children raced each other to the end of the aisle to head to the toys. As they were doing this they bumped into a lady coming the opposite way. Gasping a little the children knew what they had done.

At hearing their children Larry and Vivien came down the aisle with Richard not too far behind. "Parker, Madeline, what have your mother and I told you?" Larry asked as he scolded his children.

Turning sharply they faced their parents. Their faces weren't just shocked, but furious was written all over them. "Not to run in the store." Parker mumbled as his eyes were cast down at the floor. He hated following rules and doing as he was told. After all boys would be boys and girls would be girls.

"And why do we set rules?" Larry asked as he tapped his foot. He knew he had to discipline his children now or when they got home it wouldn't mean anything.

"I-I don't know." Madeline mumbled as she glanced up at her father for a quick moment. Boy he sure didn't look happy and either did her mother. Turning her eyes she met her grandfather's eyes. Shaking his head he wasn't too happy with his grandchildren either.

"We set rules for the two of you for your safety and because we love you." Vivien answered as her hands were placed on her hips.

"It's alright they didn't do any harm." The ladies voice came as she looked u from the items in her cart. A small gasped escaped her lips. "Vivien, is that really you? It's been quite a few years." The ladies voice gained a sense of happiness.

"Liz, it has been a while. About eight years I would say." They hadn't seen each other since the day they had met in the market.

"Mummy, can grandpa take us to the toys?" Madeline asked as she watched her mother and her friend talk.

"No, you may not go to the toys. After what just happened you are to stay here until we are ready to go." Vivien answered sternly. Kicking the cart Parker started to pout. "Parker, do we need to go to the bathroom and have a talk?" Vivien asked as she looked at him as her face twisted into a frown.

At hearing that he knew what that meant. It wasn't just a talking he would get, but either his mummy or daddy would give him a warm bottom. If it was his daddy then it would hurt much worse than if it was his mother. "No, mother," Parker huffed and stood quietly. The sooner he shut his mouth maybe the quicker they would get out of there.

"Are these?" Liz was lost for words as she looked from Parker to Madeline and back again.

"Yes, Parker and Madeline," Larry answered as he flashed forward eight years since they were babies.

"My how fast they grow," Parker looked just like Larry and little Madeline looked just like Vivien it was uncanny on how much they looked like their parents. Parker and Madeline just looked at one another with a lost look on their small faces.

"We don't know you." Parker said quickly. Larry and Vivien shot him a look which told him to stop while he was ahead.

"Of course not darlings the last time I saw you two you were just little babies. Little tiny little babies," Parker and Madeline still looked at each other. Really? They were really once that little?

"How are Howard and little Elizabeth?" Vivien asked as she remembered not that long after Parker and Madeline were born Elizabeth had been born, just a month or so behind the twins.

"They are doing well. Right now Howard is out hunting with some of his pals and Elizabeth is staying with her grandmother while I do some arons."

"Maybe that's what I should have done," Larry whispered as he should have thought of that before, but the thing was he didn't even hunt. Vivien turned and glanced up at him. With her eyes going dark she kept her mouth shut in fear of what might come out.

"Well we should be going. It was nice to see you Liz darling." Vivien answered as she gave her a hug.

"Yes, it was nice running into you." Liz said with a smile. "And it was nice meeting you two as well."

"It was nice meeting you as well." The twins said as one. As they went their separate ways a little voice asked "Were we REALLY that little?"

Their parents laughed. "Yes, you two were once that little." Vivien laughed as she answered her children.

"I don't know how." Madeline said with a giggle. Vivien laughed once more. Oh how children's imaginations ran wild.

Running through the door the children raced to their rooms. "In a half hour we will be leaving for the sisters." Larry yelled up the staircase.

"Okay, daddy." they yelled back.

"You know it will take some prying to get them into the care again don't you?" Vivien asked with a giggle as she gave her husband a kiss.

"Yes, I know," Larry agreed as he shook his head.

"We will figure out-" Vivien stopped in mid sentence when she saw that the crossword puzzle was missing. "No, daddy," They had just got home and he had already gotten the puzzle.

"What is it Vivling?" Richard asked as he sat in his favorite arm chair.

"You took the crossword puzzle again." Vivien pouted as she stuck out her lower lip.

"I'm actually looking to see if I got all of the answers right from last week." Richard protested as he held up the proof.

"Alright," she went over to her father and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, I got all of them right!" Clapping her hands together she giggled like a little girl.

"Viv, must you remind me?" Richard answered with a laugh.

"Sorry daddy, but you will just have to try a little hard next time." She gave him a quick kiss and went and got ready for that evening.

"Once we get to your aunts you are to be on your best behavior." Vivien told her children as she sat in the passenger seat of her blue Rolls Royce. They didn't need another recap of what happened earlier today. If there was then either her or Larry would hesitate to talk to their children.

Glancing behind her she watched her children and waited for them to speak while Larry drove into London a half hour later. They had left fifteen minutes later because the children were playing a card game and they wanted to finish it. However, next time the game would have to be put on hold.

"Yes, Mummy," Parker and Madeline said as they nodded their heads yes. Madeline held onto her favorite doll as Parker held onto his truck. They always enjoyed going over to their aunts. Hanging out with their children and having fun as the adults talked and played cards.

"I know you will darlings." She gave her children a soft smile. Turning back around she could hear the children playing in the backseat. How they grew day by day.

A little after seven they pulled up in front of the Seven Sisters bakery, stepping out of the car a gentle breeze blew by them as it blew through the many streets of London. So much had changed over the years at the small bakery. Instead of there being two stories it was now three stories high with more rooms for the families that lived behind the walls. Knocking on the door Vivien and Larry looked down at their children.

"Remember what your mother told you." Larry reminded them.

"Yes, Daddy," Parker answered as the sound of heels could be heard. Opening the door Anna stood there.

Vivien and Anna got excited like two little school girls. Parker and Madeline looked from one another to their mother. "It's so good to see you." Anna answered as she gave her a hug. It had been at least a month since they had seen each other.

"It has been a while." Vivien agreed. Too long. It seemed as if only yesterday she had met the sisters for the first time.

"Come in," as they stepped inside she turned towards the children. "The children are upstairs and have been waiting for you two." going over to the staircase her voice rang out. "Children, Parker and Madeline are here." Within a few moments the sound of little feet came downstairs like a heard of buffalo. Seconds later children filled the bakery. 3-5….11 children gathered around Parker and Madeline. "Alright, now behavior yourselves," Anna told the children.

"We will." They all said as one.

"Off you go. The adults have things we need to talk about." Turning back around all of them raced up the stairs and ready to play.

"My you must have your hands full." Larry answered as they entered the living room. Vivien turned to give him a cross look. "We do to." He said this under his breath so Vivien didn't hear him.

"Yes, we do." Peter answered as he and the rest of the men emerged from the card table.

Anna slapped him. "Two of those children are yours."

"I know darling." Peter kissed Anna's check. They were so much in love. Just like Vivien and Larry were.

"At least you admit it." Anna said jokingly as a laugh escaped her lips. All of them had great husbands. Well Sally had an amazing boyfriend who they thought of as family.

"Poker?" Peter asked as he pointed to the card table just in the next room. Peter hoped this would change the subject.

"No going over what you brought." Vivien reminded Larry as she tried to keep him in check.

"Yes, mother." Larry said with a laugh and went to play cards.

As Anna and Vivien entered the big living room the rest of the sisters gave Vivien a hug. As Vivien took a seat next to Anna on the sofa she noticed that Mary was rather big. "Another one?" Vivien asked shocked.

"We wanted to try for a girl. You know having two boys it just makes things harder." Mary answered as she rested her left hand on her stomach. She could really go at any time. Looking down at her youngest she smiled.

"All of your children seem very well behaved." Vivien acknowledged. Her and Larry were very thankful that Parker and Madeline turned out the way they had.

"Thank you," all of them said with smiles on their faces. Each of their children were close in age. Ellie was Parker and Madeline's age. Isabella was in second grade. While Ellie looked like Anna Isabelle looked like Peter, with big round green eyes and little freckles on her face.

Sophie belonged to Virginia and Keith. Sophie is such a daddy's girl, but has her mother's temper, but her father's determination. Dark black hair the color of a raven, hazel colored eyes. At six she thinks she knows everything.

Caroline and Phillip belong to Jacqueline and Robert. Caroline resembled her mother with her dark chestnut hair, chocolate colored eyes and very outgoing personality. Phillip looks like Robert. Dark brown hair, amber colored eyes, stature, even though he is only four, knowing she has a little brother five year old Caroline takes very good care and is very protective over Phillip.

Evelyn and Jack have two children. One boy and a girl, Steven has his father's looks. Jet black hair, green eyes and his very good looking…for a five year old. Kay is his younger sister. Kay is just like her mother always wanting to help around the house at whatever she can get her small little fingers on. She is Mummy's little helper. With big blond ringlet curls Kay has her mother's personality and her looks. Little light colored freckles covered her cheeks as she runs and plays with the other children.

Emma and Lee have one child. David is a very energetic little boy. At just three he tries keep up with his cousins. He could play just as good as the rest of them. With deep red hair and green eyes he is very much his father's son. He is as strong as he is thick headed. He thinks that he can get into anything and not get hurt. But he also has a touch of a softer side as well. Just like his mother he can be a little shy at times.

Mary and Alan have two children with another one along the way. The oldest boy is James who happens to be in the terrible two stage. Not being too worried Alan and Mary know that things will be fine once he turns three. Both him and his younger brother Chester looked like Alan. Beach blond hair hazel colored eyes and fair skinned. While they looked like their father Mary secretly hoped that the baby would look like her and be a girl.

"Are you and Larry going to have any more children?" Sally asked as hoped danced in her eyes. At eighteen she still acted much like a child, but that was soon to change.

Vivien wasn't sure what to say. "Well-I-um—"Vivien bit her lower lip finding that she couldn't find her voice.

"I can answer that one." A voice came from the card table. "No," Larry answered as he peaked his head into the living room.

"But you two are great parents." Sally joined in as she crossed her arms. Just like old Sally, something's never change. "One more couldn't hurt."

Vivien agreed with Sally. One more wouldn't hurt. Vivien looked at Larry with her pleading blue eyes. He just shook his head in disagreement. Oh he knew he loved being a parent there was no denying that. As a matter of fact Parker and Madeline were wrapped around his little finger just like they were with her. "I'll talk to him." Vivien mouthed to the ladies. They laughed hoping she got her way.

As they talked for a little while longer, Vivien brought up the subject she had been dying to ask ever since her and Larry had, had that fight. She wanted it answered now more than ever. As her fingers were wrapped around a red coffee mug she took the plunge and asked the question. "How long was I asleep for all those years ago?" looking up the sisters eyes met hers.

The sisters were taken back a little at hearing that question. "Oh-um….hadn't we told you?" Anna asked as she tore her gaze from Vivien. Vivien shook her head. "Dear you were out for two weeks."

Vivien fell silent. Oh. Then why did it feel like only moments, seconds, and minutes? To her it seemed as if time had stood still the moment she felt the poison take over her body. "Shocked my dear?" Larry's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Shaking her head she looked up at him.

"Yes, very much so, I-I thought it was only moments not days not even weeks." Well Larry sure showed her. How dumb she felt how stupid she felt for thinking it was only moments.

"No, dear, we had a doctor come in and take a look at you. We didn't think you were going to pull through it. The doctor said he had very little hope that you would. But we knew that you had it in you to come back to us." Anna said as she thought back on that very grim, bleak, dark day.

Sally started to get very excited. She started to get fidgety in her seat. "I know what happens next. I know, I know," By now the other men had come into the other room to hear what was going on. They had heard the story, but hadn't heard it in depth as Anna was telling it.

"Calm down there spunky," Christian said as he kissed her hair. He loved her so much, even the little child inside of her that came out every so often.

"Larry came to your rescue." Sally was now up out of her seat and jumping up and down. Everyone looked at her with stunned faces. Smiling big she just stood still and showed her pearly white teeth. "And then you two lived happily ever after."

"Sally, we still have fights. No marriage is perfect. No matter what fairy tales lead you to believe." Vivien answered her. Just as she had told her time and time again. If she had been asleep for that long then how long was he in the hospital? "If I was asleep for two weeks then how long were you in the hospital for?" she pointed towards Larry.

"About four days." Larry answered as he thought back on that date. My that was 13 years ago. It seemed as if only yesterday he was off and in the battle fields with only the letters from his lover to keep him informed of the outside world.

"I see." Vivien answered. Leaning back against the chair Vivien remained motionless.

"Are you alright darling?" Larry asked as it worried him to see the look upon her face.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just trying to process this all at once." Vivien flashed him a sweet smile.

"Alright," kissing her forehead she smiled again. They truly were in love with each other. After ten years of marriage they still loved each other so very much. At the thought of marriage a thought struck Vivien. In a matter of two weeks they will have been married for ten years.

"All that matters is that you're here now, with me, with our family, forever." Larry said as love filled his dark green eyes. His hand ran up and down her warm pink cheek. Looking deep into her dark sapphire eyes he felt as if they were the only two in the whole entire world. Drawing her in they shared a deep, passionate and romantic kiss.

"Aw!" Sally said with excitement as she clapped her hands together time and time again.

They pulled apart a few moments later. Smiling up at each other they knew they truly were meant for another. "I love you so very much. I love you more than life it's self." Vivien said in a whisper.

"And I'll love you until the last breath is taken from my body." Larry answered in a low whisper.

"That's so romantic." Sally sighed as she put her hands to her chin. "It's something that's out of a fairy tale."

"Sally," All of them said as one.

"What?" Sally asked. She knew it was true. "Remember all those years ago when I said it would work, well it has and you all thought me wrong." Laughing a bit they all knew she was right and had been for 13 years.

"Yes, Sally, you've been right for quite some time." Vivien agreed. She knew Sally was right. If it wasn't for her believing in fairy tales all those years ago then things wouldn't have gone the way they did. If it wasn't for her believing in Larry coming back then she would probably be dead and buried in a grave somewhere. She loved him so very much. She couldn't picture a life without him or even the children.

As silence filled the room Christian began to get a bit nervous. Turning toward Anna she nodded her head to give him the go ahead. Stepping in front of Sally he cleared his throat and took a deep breath it was now or never. As his hands shook he took Sally's small, warm ones within his. "Sally, I know all your life you've talked about fairy tales, princess and prince's." Stopping a moment he had to slow down or he would stumble over his words. Racking his hand through his rave colored hair he began again "I've known you've wanted to find your knight in shining armor for quite some time." By now he was holding a blood red rose with long green leaves. "Sally, will you be my princess and coming live happily ever after with me?" his dark coal colored yes looked deep into her blue ones.

Putting a hand to her mouth she gazed down at the lovely diamond engagement ring he had produced from his pocket. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was beautiful. A small little silver band with small little diamond's around the entire band. Feeling her breath caught in her throat all of them waited with their hopes held high as they waited for her answer. "Yes," she breathed after about fifteen seconds of keeping everyone waiting. Slipping the ring on her finger he took her in his strong arms and kissed her passionately.

Finally after dating three years he had finally popped the question. Pulling apart a little Sally spoke. "It took you long enough," with a hint of laughter to her voice.

"Oh did it now." Christian said with a smile. "Well then I guess I could just take the ring back. I'm sure I could get my money back."

"Oh, no it's lovely and I didn't mean it that way." Sally said as shock was written all over her face. He wouldn't really do that…would he? "You wouldn't….would you?"

"Not if you give me the best wife ever." Christian spoke as he kissed the end of her nose.

"Oh I will." Sally laughed. Pulling her in for another kiss they shared a passionate kiss just like in a fairy tale. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Mummy, mummy," came a small voice. Running down the stairs Caroline raced towards her mother.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jacqueline asked as Caroline now stood in front of her mother and father.

"Parker and Steven won't share the toys and the older kids keep bossing the younger ones around." Caroline pouted.

Jacqueline looked up at her husband. Now of all times for this to happen, she sighed a little.

"I'll take care of things." Robert answered. "Come on Caroline." Sticking out his hand she took it willingly.

"Sounds like I better go with you to." Larry answered as he knew good and well this was going to happen. Looking at his wife Vivien nodded her head. Thank goodness he was going to take care of this situation. After all had she gone up their things probably would end differently.

Heading upstairs Robert and Larry found the playroom a mess and children running amuck. "Children, you have to keep quiet up here and that you will have to share the toys." Robert told all 11 children. Caroline still held onto her father's hand as she stood and looked at her brother and cousins. "Daddy, can I play with the doll house?' Caroline asked as she looked up at her father as she brushed a piece of her brown hair from her face.

"Yes, but you have to share." Caroline nodded her head. Going over to the doll house she began to play quietly just like her father had asked.

Larry motioned for his children over to him. As they approached him he got down next to them. "Parker, you know better than that. Your mother and I have taught you to share what you have. Now haven't we?"

"Yes, daddy," Parker nodded his head.

"Okay, now go play with the other children and be good." As they headed off to the play the two men headed back downstairs. "I honestly don't know how you do it." Larry told Robert as they got to the landing of the stairs.

"After a while you treat all of the children as if they were your own. We all look after one another and that's all that matters."

"Was everything alright?" Vivien asked as she looked over her shoulder and up at Larry.

"Yes, everything was fine. I just told Parker and Madeline that they had to share and take turns with the other children."

"I'm sure they will do that." Vivien said with a small smile. The children knew what was right and what was wrong. And they also knew that if they were to get into trouble then that there would be consequences to soon follow. "Is Caroline looking forward to Kindergarten tomorrow?"

"We think so. Why here lately that's all she's talked about." Jacqueline answered as she placed her knitting needles along with some yarn on the floor near her feet.

"She's even asked us if she can take in her little brother as her show and tell project." Robert laughed at the scene she made just earlier that day.

"Of course we told her no." Jacqueline said quickly as she looked at her husband. "We told her that she would have to take her favorite doll instead."

"Children have some imaginations don't they." Vivien laughed. "But I will say Parker and Madeline both went through that stage. They wanted to take in each other as their show and tell projects. But I'm sure Caroline will love taking her doll into school."

"Yes, she is looking forward to it. We are just hoping that when show and tell time is over with that she puts it up. She takes that little doll with her everywhere." Jacqueline replied. She took the doll that resembled her to the park, to the car, to the store she even brought it to the dinner table one night.

"You will have to call me and let me know how it all goes."

"I will. I'm just praying that she doesn't get cold feet and hang onto Robert or I when we go to drop her off." Jacqueline responded as she bit her lower lip. That would be a hard moment. Having her or Robert take her into class and then having to leave her for half the day.

"Everything will be fine. Caroline is a very outgoing little girl. She will be fine. She seems to get along with the other children."

"Yes, but those are her cousins not other children she has never met before." Now she was just freaking herself out. Everything was going to be fine.

"Everything is going to be fine. Trust me." Vivien gave her a smile. "Besides Anna and Virginia have already been through this I'm sure they will be able to help you through it. And Robert is a great dad he will be able to ease Caroline's mind if there is any worry." Nodding her head Jacqueline felt a lot better now that she had all of that off of her chest.

An hour and a half later and five pounds later Larry had won most of his losses back and the woman were cutting it up in the next room. "Oh, yes that was rather funny wasn't it?" Anna answered with laughter. "Children's first birthday's are always the best and the funniest."

"And you can't forget the messiest." Vivien chimed in. All that frosting and cake in her hair at the twin's first birthday party. It seemed as if that was only yesterday that they had turned a year old.

"You couldn't pay me to be a woman." Jack replied as he laid a red poker chip in the center of the round table.

"Agree!" all of the men followed. As drinks were downed and money was won the men had their own conversations going.

"Looks like I win again." Larry said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh, not again Lar," Lee said with a sigh as he tossed in his cards. "Let the rest of us win every once in a while."

"Aw, but that would mean giving up some money and I need this money for my kids to go to college."

"We all do." Peter answered as he deled out the deck of cards again. "Vivien, how do you get your husband to lose at cards?" he called into the other room.

Laughing a little Vivien walked into the cards room. "Tell him that it is late and that it is time that we head home."

"Just one more hand darling. I know I can win."

"Lar, you've won about every hand I think you can let this one go." Vivien walked towards him and put his arms around his shoulders.

"I guess your right it is getting rather late and the kids to have school tomorrow." Putting the cards down he got up from his seat and headed upstairs. "Time to head home," Larry called into the big play room. Walking into the big room he found all of the children playing and enjoying each other.

"No, we want to stay longer." Parker answered as his eyes never left the toys him and the other boys were playing with.

"You two must be getting tired." Vivien said softly as she saw Madeline playing with Ellie and Caroline.

"No, were not." Madeline said with a deep, wide yawn. Her little eyes had begun to get heavy.

"Yes, you are." Vivien corrected. "Tell Ellie and Caroline you will see them tomorrow." Waving to them Madeline took hold of her mother hand. As she leaned against her mother's legs and waited for her brother and daddy she fell asleep. Looking down Vivien giggled a little. Yes, someone was sleepy. Picking her up she held her in her loving and caring arms. Vivien and Larry were both surprised that they could still pick up each of the kids, but they were rather small. Not that they were complaining, because soon they would hit a grown sprit and there would be no more picking them up.

"Come on Parker; tell the boys you will see them later." Larry whispered as he saw his little girl resting in Vivien's arms.

Picking up what he was playing with he told the boys he would see them later. Heading downstairs the girls told them goodbye and goodnight. "My, someone was tired wasn't she?" Anna asked in a whisper.

"Out like a light. Let's just hope she sleeps the whole night." Larry answered as he offered to take her.

"She will. She and Parker both will. After playing this hard they should sleep well for the next couple of nights." After saying goodbye all four of them got into the small car and headed home.

"What a night. I can't believe Madeline fell right to sleep." Larry said in a soft whisper.

"I knew she would the moment she protested she wasn't tired." Glancing in the back seat Vivien saw that Madeline was still fast asleep. While Parker sat quietly in the back seat fighting to keep his little green eyes opened. "And I do think Parker is too far off."

A half hour later they had arrived home. Glancing at his watch it read 9:30. It was a half hour past the children's bed time. Opening their doors Vivien and Larry opened the back to easily. Seeing their two angles asleep they picked them up and carried them inside.

"You know there will come a time when we won't be able to do this." Larry whispered as he fumbled with the lock.

"Don't remind me." Vivien answered back quickly. She liked the children being little. If only they could stay little forever. As Larry still fumbled with the door Vivien giggled.

"What?" he asked as he turned towards her.

"This just reminds me of the very first time we brought the children home from the hospital. The scene was just like this one." Vivien couldn't help but think about on such a funny moment.

"Yes, well that moment Parker was a lot lighter." Finally he was able to get the door opened.

"Wake up children were home." Vivien said sweetly. Brushing a piece of hair from Madeline's forehead she opened her eyes. "Time to get ready for bed,"

"Aw, but mummy," Madeline wined.

"No, butts Madeline, its past you and your brothers bed time and you two have a very big day tomorrow." Giving in the children went right to bed without a single fight. As the children drifted off back into dreamland Vivien and Larry also headed to bed.

"What a day. I could go to bed and sleep for hours." Vivien said as she crawled into bed and snuggled up next to her husband.

Holding her in his arms he played with her hair. "You do that my darling wife. After all like you said has been quite a day and tomorrow will be a very busy but very exciting one."

"You did remember to put film in the camera right?" Vivien mumbled as she could hear his beating heart as it put her to sleep.

"Yes, I put film in the camera."

"Alright," and with that she to, was out like a light. Turning off the lamp Larry soon followed.

"Rise and shine it's going to be a big day." Vivien opened her children's bedroom doors.

"Mummy! Five more minutes please." They begged as they rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Alright, but I made your two's favorite breakfast." Madeline and Parker shot up. Chocolate chip Pancakes! Rushing downstairs they sat at the counter with anticipation. "Somehow I knew that would work." After saying prayer they dug into their breakfast. "When you two get done one of you brush and wash your face while the other changes into their school uniform."

"Yes, Mummy,"

"Something smells good." Larry answered as he and Richard entered from the drawing room.

"I couldn't sleep so at about fifteen after six I got up and decided to make breakfast." Taking the orange juice and milk out of the ice box Vivien sat in on the table. "Children, there is no need to rush. You've got 20 minutes before we are to leave."

Parker and Madeline looked at one another. 20 minutes! Eating rather quickly they both dashed off to get ready.

"My those two seem to be in a hurry this morning." Richard answered as his grandchildren ran off to get ready.

"They wanted to sleep in an extra five minutes but once I told them I made their favorite they bounced right out of bed."

"Five minutes and we are heading out the door." Vivien yelled up the staircase. Hearing little feet coming down the stairs, Vivien turned to see Madeline standing there.

"Mummy, will you braid my hair for me?" Madeline asked as she had her hair bows and brush in hand.

At hearing those words Vivien flashed back to eight years ago when that little girl at her baby shower asked her to do her hair. How much she enjoyed doing that and now she was getting to do her daughters hair. "Mummy,"

"I'm sorry darling what did you say?" Vivien asked as she came out of the flash back.

"Will you braid my hair?"

"Come and sit down and I will." Skipping over to a chair Madeline plopped down and waited for her hair to be done.

"Did you know that grandpa used to do my hair for me when I was about your age." As she parted the hair and began braiding each side of it.

"Really?" Madeline asked as she could feel her mother tightening the braid.

"Yes, he would try and try to do my hair in braids, but he just couldn't get it." Vivien laughed. "I would have to go and look just like the rest of the children. Hair down or I would grab a headband as we headed out the door."

"Mummy, I'm glad you are here to braid my hair." Madeline stood up the moment her mother was done. "I love you mummy."

"And I love you." Kissing the end of her nose Madeline giggled. "Parker, come along it's time to go."

Heading downstairs Parker and Madeline said goodbye to their grandfather and all four of them were out the door heading towards a new school year.

**A/N: Hello everyone! My it's been forever since I've last updated. I'm truly sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I've been dealing with some writers block and I've also been very busy with school work. Hope I still have readers out there:) **


	4. Chapter 4: School Days

Chapter 4: School Days

Walking down the halls of St. Teresa's School for girls Madeline held on tightly to her mother's hand. Even though she had been going to the school for at least two years now, she always hated to leave her parents when school started up in the fall.

Girls ran past them as they made their way to their rooms. They looked so egger and happy to start the new school year, but Madeline however was not. She was content with playing out in the big yard, swinging on the swing set with her brother, helping her mother in the rose garden. Anything sounded better than going to school all day.

Hearing the clicking of her mother's shoe's Madeline's grip grew tighter. Madeline knew she wasn't alone. Parker was probably just as nervous as she was.

Before long all four of them arrived at room 3A. "Here we are." Vivien answered. Madeline still held her mother's hand as she hid behind her legs. Vivien felt her little girl tug on her hand and shift quickly behind her. "Oh," her arm could only go back so far. Feeling her hand go numb Vivien tried to relax her fingers; her little girl must be petrified if she wasn't giving an inch.

"Mummy, I don't want to go." Madeline cried. She tried to blink back the tears she knew were coming. Maybe if she cried and begged maybe her parents would take her home. By now she had let go, but she still did not emerge from behind her mother. Instead she stayed hidden from the cold, hostile world called school.

No longer feeling her little girls hand within her own Vivien turned around. "You're going to love third grade. You've always liked school." Vivien answered with a warm smile as she got down on the child's level. She sure hoped Jacqueline and Robert were having better luck with Caroline.

Looking at her daughter Vivien could see how much she had grown over the year. Not just physically but mentally as well. By the time she was three she was already learning her ABCs. And at four knew all the way up to ten. And now she was learning her times tables and division. And Parker did this as well could tell you the entire ABCs when he was two along with his numbers. Vivien and Larry were blessed with some smart kids.

"No, Mummy I want to go home." Madeline begged. She was on the verge of being on her knees and begging like a beggar on the street.

"Why do you want to go home?" What has gotten into her? Vivien thought as she tried to think of some reason why she didn't want to go to school. Was she being bullied? Oh God, Vivien couldn't think of that. Was she not getting along with the teachers? Surly not. Madeline always loved her teachers. And this year she had Mrs. Elizabeth Mills. She was the best third grade teacher. Vivien would know she herself had gone to this very school and had Mrs. Mills when she was eight.

"You always make friends very easily. There is nothing to be scared of." Larry reassured his daughter. Parker agreed with his parents as he gave his twin sister a huge. Even he would admit he was a bit scared, but also very excited. Hanging on tight to her brother he could tell something was different. Something Vivien nor Larry could decipher what it was.

"What happened to the little girl the other day that was so excited to start a new grade?" Vivien asked as her eyes glanced at the clock behind Madeline. 7:25. School started in five minutes. Thank goodness Parker's didn't start till 7:45. Madeline had tears in her eyes. She didn't want her parents to leave. Madeline didn't answer she just stayed quiet as her fingers went into her mouth.

Madeline's lower lip quivered. "I don't want to leave you and daddy." Madeline burst into tears. Big salty tears began running down her now red face. The tears still came as she struggled to catch her breath. She sobbed and pleaded with her mummy to take her home. Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with her mother she turned to her father. "Daddy," she sobbed. Surly he would do something.

Seeing his little girl in distress Larry knew he had to think of something and quickly. Picking up his little girl Larry tried to calm her nerves and to stop the tears. "Who's my brave little princess?" he asked. He could feel her little body shaking from the fear and the tears. His sweet little girl she truly was scared.

"Me" Madeline said with a giggle. She felt a little better. But the tears stilled stained her face and now her nose was red. Just like Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

"I believe someone's got a red nose like Rudolph."

Madeline giggled as she thought about this. "Daddy, I'm not Rudolph. I'm your daughter Madeline."

"Are you sure?" he asked her not sure of her answer. Madeline nodded her head. She was positive. "Alright now give mummy, Parker and me a kiss goodbye." Hanging on tightly Madeline hung on for dear life, poor little thing she was quite nervous.

"Madeline, there's Ellie." Vivien answered as she saw Anna and Peter's daughter. "I think she's probably looking for you."

"You will be here when I get out?" Madeline asked as she could feel her heart beating.

"The moment it hits 2:30." Her parents told her with smiles.

Madeline smiled. That's all she needed. Knowing that her parents would be there the moment school was over made her feel more at ease. "Bye Mummy, Daddy, Parker. I love you." And off she went to sit next to Ellie. Off to start a brand new school year.

Vivien could feel a tear trickle down her face. Taking the back of her left hand she wiped it away. "Shall we go?" she asked. With a brave face that hid her sad expression she turned and faced her husband and son.

Parker nodded his head. He was ready to start a new school year, but like Madeline he was a little scared. Heading out to the car Larry put an arm around Vivien. "It's alright. You're alright." He whispered to her. Parker looked over towards his mother. She was crying now.

"Mummy, please don't cry." Parker said in a whisper. He hated to see her cry weather they were sad or happy tears.

Vivien managed a smile for her son. "Mummy's alright darling." Parker still looked at his mother. This answer was obviously not going to work. "Mother's just a little upset to see you two leave." Parker let go of his father's hand and went to his mother's side. Taking a hold of her hand he smiled up at her."It's alright Mummy, Madeline and I will be fine." In that moment Vivien knew that her children really were growing up before her very eyes. As they walked out the front doors of the school they got into the car and headed to the Thorpe House and Kingscote school. "You'll be in the same class as William," Larry smiled in the rearview mirror. William was his brother's son. "Won't that be nice?" Parker nodded his head yes. Just like Madeline he also had someone he could buddy up with.

"Mr. Kent, are we ready to start a new school year?" a deep voice came. Turning from his parents they saw Mr. Fisher Parker's third grade teacher. Mr. Fisher was a middle aged man. With light hazel colored eyes, dark black hair with a hint of grey, he seemed very well in shape.

"Yes, sir," Parker answered as he put on his brave face. He wasn't going to cry like Madeline. He was a man and men did not cry. Turning back towards his parents he gave them hugs and kisses goodbye.

"We will be back later to pick you up." Vivien said softly as she blinked back the tears. Giving him a hug she clung tightly to him.

"Viv, darling we have to go. He has class." Larry said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Letting go they parted ways and left their children at their respected schools. As they climbed into the car Vivien broke down.

The tears clung to her long black eyelashes while her hands trembled. Resting them on her lap they soon became fist. Seeing his wife crying Larry rushed over to the driver's side. Flinging the car down open he got in. Shutting the door he reached for her and held her close. Running a hand through her chestnut colored hair he spoke gently. "Darling, you mustn't cry. The children have to go to school you know that."

"I know. It's just that-every year it's like this. I can't bear to see them leave." She cried into his chest as he held her close.

"I know darling I know." Kissing her hair he rocked her back and forth. Looking up He saw Parker looking out the window of his class. Mr. Fisher came over to lead him away from the window."We both know that we have raised the children right. There is nothing to be worried about." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a white handkerchief. Handing it to her Vivien held it to her eyes and wiped away the many tears.

"I know we have." Vivien sighed as she was finally brave enough to look up at him.

"My dear I don't know what you are going to do when they go off to college." Larry laughed. Oh good heavens what would happen when they went off to college?

Vivien laughed a little. He was right. What would she do when they went off to college? Lock herself up and never come out? Getting a chill down her back she pushed that thought out of her mind. Good heavens no. She would face that battle with a smile on her face.

"I think we should head out. Parker saw us sitting here a mere few moments ago." Giving his wife a kiss they made their way home. A little over half hour later they arrived home.

"The children made it safely to school I see." Richard replied as he rolled into the room. Vivien nodded her head. She forced the tears away as she looked at her father.

"Come here my lovely daughter." Coming over to her father Vivien collapsed into his lap. Crying her eyes out she let the comfort of her father put her at ease, but she still cried and still worried about her children. "There, there everything is going to be fine. The children will be fine and will learn many things." Richard looked at up at Larry. "She will be alright." He mouthed to him.

Larry nodded his head. He knew his wife would be alright. Heading out of the room he came back moments later with a glass of water. Handing it to his wife she drank it and went back to sobbing her eyes out. "Why don't we take a stroll outside?" offered Larry.

Smiling weakly up at him Vivien agreed and went with him to take a walk and to get some fresh air. Walking out into the rose garden they began talking and carrying on as if they were 18 and 21 again. Richard was proud of the scene. He was glad that Larry was around to keep his daughter safe from any harm, but also to keep her in good spirits when things got tough.

Madeline's eyes drifted up towards the clock 2:30. Her parents were going to arrive any moment. But in the meantime she put things in her desk and waited until they stepped through that door. As she placed her books, pencils, glue and a slew of other things in her desk she heard a voice. "Madeline, I believe some people would like to see you." Mrs. Mills said with happiness.

Madeline lowered her desk lid and there stood her parents. "Mummy, Daddy," Madeline said with delight as she ran over to them.

"How's our princess?" Larry asked as he picked her up.

"Good," Madeline giggled with a toothless smile.

"Darling, go get your backpack and we will leave." Vivien said as she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the check. Just a few hours ago she was crying over having her children leave her and now her and Larry were there to pick them up.

"Alright, Mummy," Larry put his little princess on the floor. The moment her feet touched the floor Madeline ran to gather her things.

"Vivien Alexander is that you." Elizabeth asked as she stepped up to them.

"Mrs. Mills it has been a while hasn't it?" Vivien asked as she faced her old teacher. She hadn't really changed all that much. Older, wiser, all her lovely blond hair had turned grey, but she was still the same teacher Vivien remembered.

"Yes it has been a while. How have you been for all of these years?"

"I've been well. The children keep us busy." Vivien pointed from her to Larry.

"My, Madeline looks just like you." Mrs. Mills laughed with delight. "As curious as a kitten," She watched as Madeline gathered her things and told her friends goodbye. "Just like you at that age."

"Yes, we've been told that several times." Vivien laughed, but that was something they would never change. Vivien began to think back to when she was her age. My, that was quite a while ago, but yes, Madeline was just like her at that age. Always wanting to do something, always getting into things, always wanting to learn something new.

"Do you have any other children?" Mrs. Mills asked.

"Parker, her twin brother," Larry answered.

"TWINS! My you must have your hands full."

"Yes, but we wouldn't change it for the world." Vivien answered as she knew they had to get to his school to pick him up. Madeline came back moments later with her Cinderella backpack packed and was already to go.

"Ready to go pick up your brother princess?" Larry asked. Madeline nodded her head. Taking her parents hands she pulled them from the classroom.

"Bye Mrs. Mills." She yelled down the hall. Madeline was happy that her parents were there. She missed them so very much throughout the day. "Mummy, Daddy, I missed you." She smiled up at them.

"Well we missed you to sweetheart." Vivien answered. Even though she spent about the whole way home in tears she knew that school was where her children were needed.

"It's been quiet at the house for the past several hours." Larry chimed in. "I'm sure your grandfather will be glad to see you two." Getting into the car they all buckled up and went to pick up Parker.

"Larry, he is the spitting image of you when you were a young lad." Mr. Fisher said with a big grin on his face as he stepped from the classroom with Parker by his side.

"Why thank you Mr. Fisher." Larry answered as he was glad to hear that. "Glad to hear it. He didn't cause you any trouble did he?"

"Oh no, no trouble at all, William is the one I have to watch out for."

Larry chuckled under his breath a little. His brother's son could be a handful sometimes. "I'm sorry to hear that." He had to suppress a laugh as he answered. Andrew always thought that his son did no wrong and that he thought he was the best son ever. Just wait till he got the news it would knock him on his butt quickly.

"Parker, darling, do you have all of your things?" Vivien asked.

"Yes, Mummy," Parker answered with a nod of his head.

"Don't you think we better go dear?" Vivien asked as she faced her husband he just wanted to gloat about Parker. "Darling?"

"Yes, darling we better get home."

"Bye Mr. Fisher see you tomorrow." Parker said as he waved bye to him.

"Yes, see you tomorrow young man."

"I can't wait to see my brothers face when he finds out about William." Larry laughed as they were finally alone.

"Watch what you say it has been said that things can turn around." Vivien reminded Larry as they drove off.

"I suppose you are right," Larry agreed, but couldn't help but know deep down that they had two great kids.

"Mummy, Daddy can you help me on homework?"Parker asked as he glanced up from his homework.

"Me too," Madeline chimed in rather quickly. They were sitting at the bar later that afternoon after having their after school snack.

"What do you need help with?" Larry asked as they stepped over to the bar ready to help.

"Math,"

"Spelling,"

Vivien and Larry looked at one another. "I get English and you get math?" Vivien answered quickly. She hated math. In fact when she was in school Richard had to help her practically every night with it. Vivien would put up quite the fuss over that awful subject. But Larry however was very brilliant at math. He seemed to get through to the children much easier then she probably could.

"Sounds fair enough," Larry agreed as he shrugged his shoulders. Parker handed his father his math homework. Looking at it Larry thought for a moment. 2 times 3. "If you can't remember how to do it mentally I was taught to do it on my fingers." He held up three fingers. "Two," he held up one finger. "four," he held up a second finger "six," and held up the third finger. Parker wrote down the answer. "Does that make sense?" he asked. Parker nodded his head yes that he understood.

Madeline looked at her mother. "I need help with three, five and ten."

"Alright," Vivien read the first sentence out loud. "The blank necklace is one hundred pounds" Looking up at the word bank she saw what Madeline had crossed out. "The words you have left are Value, high and checked." Madeline looked at the word list and then to her mother. "To help you figure it out put each word in the sentence to see if it makes sense."

"The value of the necklace is one hundred pounds."

"That one," Madeline giggled. Madeline got the problem right off the bat if someone read it to her, but if she read it herself she sometimes second guessed herself.

"That's right." Madeline marked it off and was ready for the next one. However the phone rang moments later.

"I've got it." Larry answered. "Be right back buddy."

"Alright Daddy," Parker answered with a smile. Maybe just maybe while he was gone he might be able to get the last one done by myself.

Walking into the sitting room he picked up the phone "Hello." Facing Vivien and the children Larry spoke again. "She's right here. Hang on just a moment and I will get her." Vivien's head shot up and looked at her husband. What happened? What was going on? "Jacqueline is on the phone for you."

"I wonder how Caroline's first day of Kindergarten went." Vivien asked as she got up from the bar. "Can you try the next one by yourself?" she asked Madeline.

"Yes, mummy, I can try." Madeline answered. She knew she could do it she was a Kent. They didn't give up just like that. Looking at the list of words she went on, but not before asking Parker a question. "Parker, what's that word?" as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning and facing his sister Parker looked down at the word. "Checked,"

"Thank you," now knowing the word she went along her merry way.

Smiling at the scene before her she answered the phone. "Hello Jackie how was Caroline's first day of school?"

"It went well until we got to the school. Bobby had a hard time getting her into the classroom."

"Don't I know that feeling Madeline did the same as well?" Madeline's head looked in her mother's direction when hearing her name. Pointing at her to do her homework Madeline went back to what she was doing.

"Bobby and I thought she would do very well, just like all of her cousins. Boy were we wrong."

"What happen exactly? I know Caroline was looking forward to school." Sitting down on the small blue couch Vivien began messing with the cord that was coming from the phone.

"She was. She got up when she was asked to, got ready in her new uniform. Chatted with all the children as they ate breakfast, she seemed rather happy to start school." Hearing the phone crackle a little Jackie's voice came back on. "Hang on a moment. It's in the closet on the right hand side."

"Mummy, can I watch TV?" Madeline asked as she came into the room where her mother was sitting.

"Did you get all of your homework done?" Vivien asked as she could hear noise in the background on the other line.

Madeline nodded her head. "Daddy checked it to make sure they were right."

"Alright then, but only a half hour, have daddy set the timer for thirty minutes."

"Yes, Mummy," Madeline dashed out of the room and asked her father to set the timer for thirty minutes. Sitting down in the living room and in front of the black and white TV she watched cartoons.

"I'm sorry Bobby was looking for something."

"It's alright Madeline wanted to watch TV."

"As I was saying once we got to the school Caroline just started crying and throwing a fit. I tried to calm her down. She wouldn't let go of my gloved hand all she did was cry her eyes out. She loves walking and not even taking a small walk outside helped. Caroline got to the point where if she kept it up she was going to make herself sick. Bobby picked her up told her to calm down telling her that her new classmates didn't want to see that she had been crying. Taking her into the classroom Bobby told her to be a good girl. Seeing that I wasn't coming into the classroom her cries got louder and her fight grew harder. Finally the teacher came over and told Bobby that everything would be fine. Taking Caroline from him he kissed her goodbye and we left. After about ten or so minutes she calmed down, but not until then. It was an utter and complete nightmare. I just hope tomorrow goes better. If it doesn't I don't know what I will do."

"Everything will be fine. It was Caroline's first day of school, naturally she was scared and wanted you and Bobby." Vivien answered with sweetness in her voice. She wasn't just saying it she knew things were going to be fine. Knowing Caroline and she did she knew she would be quick to make friends and quick to get used to her new surroundings.

"Your right, it's just that I'm scared that she will withdraw from her classmates. And dread every morning to go to school." Jackie sighed sadly as she sat in her and Bobby's bedroom.

"You are over thinking this. Tomorrow will be a new day and Caroline will be fine. Parker and Madeline loved kindergarten."

"Mummy, will you color with me?" Vivien heard six year old Caroline ask.

"In just a minute mummy's on the phone talking to aunt Vivien,"

"Alright mummy," Caroline skipped happily down the hall and waited in the big play room for her mummy to come color with her.

"I better get off of here. Thanks for taking the time to listen."

"No problem. When things get hard you need someone to vent to. Keep your chin up things will be fine."

"Thanks Viv," hanging up the phone Jackie went to go play with her daughter.

"You never told me how your fist day of school was." Jackie asked as she sat across from her six year old little girl. The sun shinned through the small window behind her as the birds sang and the other children ran through the house.

"Fine," Caroline answered as she colored Cinderella's hair. Being as careful as possible Caroline tried to color like her mummy. Picking up a blue crayon she began coloring the headband.

Jackie rubbed her lips together. Was everything alright? Normally Caroline talked much more and wanted to know anything and everything there was to know. "It was just fine? What happened? Did you make friends? Did you get to know the classroom?"

Caroline didn't look up from her coloring. Keeping her dark brown eyes on her own drawling she went along her merry way. "Yes, the room is nice. Big and bright," Taking a blank piece of paper out she began drawling.

Jackie knew something was wrong, but what? "Caroline, is there something you aren't telling me?" Jackie looked at her daughter as she watched her color. How sweet she was. Always giving and carrying. She was so much like her. But there was a hint of shyness as Jackie and Bobby could tell.

Finally looking up from her drawing Caroline looked at her mother. Tears were forming in her dark brown eyes. "Mummy, I don't like school. The other children don't talk to me. They all ignore me." The tears fell and Caroline began sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart," Moving to the other side of the table Jackie sat her daughter on her lap. Rocking her back and forth she dried her tears. "You just have to give it sometime. Show the other children how out going you can be. Show them how sweet you are. Show them that you are a Sanger and a Sanger doesn't just give up just like that." Kissing the top of her daughters head she held her close and calmed her down.

"But mummy, what do I do if they still treat me that way?"

"You just sit right down with them and play with them. Join the group." She sure looked like her father, but then again she also looked like her. "Do you know what your father and I always tell you?" Caroline shook her head. "Always remember that God is always with you no matter where you are he is always with you."

"Okay Mummy," Ever since she was a baby she had gone to church. Her mother and father wanted to raise their children in a good Christian home.

"Will you promise me something?" Jackie asked as she looked out the window out at the lovely summer day. Caroline nodded her head. "Promise me tomorrow you will try to like school. You've always wanted to go to school. When you're other cousins first started going to school you always asked your daddy and I why you couldn't go. Do you remember that?" Caroline nodded her head. "Well now is your chance to go to school and to get a good education. Will you do that for mummy and daddy?"

"Yes, mummy," Caroline answered as she nodded her head.

"What do you say we finish these pictures?" Jackie asked as she smiled down at her daughter.

"Yeah!" Caroline said with excitement. Pulling out a little green chair Caroline sat down next to her mother and worked on her picture. Jackie was glad she had, had that talk with her daughter. Getting that taken care of Jackie knew things were going to go so much better from now on.

"What are you drawling?" Jackie asked as she looked over at her daughters drawling.

"It's you, daddy and me." Caroline said with a wide smile.

"It's lovely." Jackie said tapping the end of her daughter's nose. "What's this?" she asked pointing at a little brown spot next to Caroline.

"Our dog," Caroline said as happiness danced in her eyes.

"Oh, but we don't have a dog." Jackie answered with a laugh.

"I know that's our dog that we are getting soon."

"I see," there wasn't going to be a dog. There wasn't any room for a dog let alone a back yard for it. There was barley a back yard for all of the children to play in. "Who told you we were getting a dog?"

"Daddy," Caroline said with happiness. Jackie shook her head a little. She would have to have a talk with Bobby. There wasn't room for a dog let alone anything else. He already told Phillip that he could have a plan. Which wasn't going to happen for a while.

"Mummy, will you draw me some hearts?"

"I sure will." Picking up a crayon she began drawling them. "I'll draw three one for you, one for me and one for daddy."

"Okay," Caroline clapped her little hands together as her little feet swung back and forth on the chair.

Smiling at her she drew the hearts. "What color is this?" she asked holding up the small item.

"Red," Caroline answered loudly.

"Very good," Jackie answered. Looking at the table her hand waved over the many other colors. "This one?"

"Orange!" Caroline said louder.

"Very, very good," Jackie knew she had done well teaching her, her colors, shapes, numbers, reading, math. She knew many things. Looking up at the small yellow clock that read 3:30, she spoke in her sweet voice. "How about we go get a snack,"

"Okay Mummy." Holding out her hand Caroline took the gloved hand and they headed downstairs for a healthy snack.

The following day the birds chirped as they sat on the window ledge outside of Caroline's bedroom. Sun shinned through the white lace curtains. Rolling over Caroline hugged her brown teddy bear to her chest. Opening the door slightly Jackie saw her little girl sleeping peacefully. Stepping into the room she walked quietly over to the bed. "Time to get up sweetheart," Jackie whispered as her hand went up and down her daughter's warm cheek.

"Mummy, five more minuets please," Caroline begged as she threw the bedding over her cheek.

Anthony, Caroline's little brother came in moments later. "Mummy," he said as he drug his little blue blanket behind him. Seeing his mom over by Caroline he waddled his way over. "Care, Care get up." He pulled a little on the pink and white bedding. Anthony wasn't yet able to say Caroline so Care, Care became her little nickname for her brother.

"UH! Mummy, make Anthony stop!" Caroline said sleepily.

"Alright, but the chocolate chip pancakes will get cold." Jackie answered as she pushed the curtains back from the window letting the rest of the sun shine through to the little girl's room. The dull cotton candy pink room became brighter and prettier.

Sitting up straight Caroline's brown eyes went wide. "Chocolate chip pancakes!" Those were her favorite! Throwing the covers off of her she went to her closet. Seeing that her mother had already sat out her school uniform she began to get ready.

While Caroline went around getting ready Anthony saw a doll sitting in the corner of his sister's room he walked over to it. Picking it up he began playing with it. Messing with the hair and clothes the doll began to look rather well—ragged.

"Anthony, stop!" Caroline yelled. Going over to her little brother she yanked the doll from his grasp. Tears filled his young eyes and spilled over running down his cheeks. Not seeing the tears Caroline tried picking him up. For three years old he sure was a heavy thing. Anthony began to wail once again. Squirming in his sister's grasp he smacked her across the face.

"OW! ANTHONY!"

Hearing the commotion Jackie came back into the room. "Caroline! You don't treat your little brother like that." Her voice rose as she saw the scene before her.

"But Mummy, Anthony won't leave and he smacked me across the face." Caroline pouted.

"He didn't mean to honey. He's only three." Jackie answered as she picked up her little boy. Bouncing him up and down she got him to stop crying. Looking back at her daughter she noticed Caroline still had her pouty face on. Crossing her arms Caroline's brow wrinkled together. Jackie looked at her daughter with her eyebrows raised. "Tell Anthony you are sorry and say it like you mean it."

"But Mummy," Caroline protested.

"Caroline." Jackie answered as her son clung to her. "Do I have to go get daddy?" she questioned. Caroline shook her head quickly. No, no mummy didn't need to get daddy.

Caroline knew what she had to do. "Sorry Anthony." She said in a muffled voice.

"That's better." Jackie said with a smile. "Five minutes and you need to be downstairs."

"Mummy, will you help me with my hair?" Caroline asked as she tapped her little feet together. She just loved it when her mother played with her hair.

"I can take him." Robert answered as he stood in Caroline's bedroom door. "Are you being good Caroline?" He questioned.

"Yes, daddy," Caroline answered as she bit her lower lip.

"Thank you dear. His breakfast should be ready." Handing Anthony to Robert Jackie kissed him.

"How is my little man this morning?" Robert asked as he walked downstairs. Hearing Anthony's reply which was somewhat hard to understand Jackie giggled a little. My how big her children were getting, Anthony was three and Caroline was six and in school. My how the years flew by. Sighing a little Jackie headed over to Caroline's bed. Jackie sat down on the twin size bed and placed her daughter on her lap. "How do you want your hair done today?"

"Half back," Caroline answered as her brush and a maroon colored hair bow lay on the bed next to them.

This would be quit the challenge considering Caroline had shorter hair, but it was worth a shot. Picking up the brush Jackie began brushing her hair. "When I was your age I wore my hair like this quit often."

"Really?" Caroline asked as she looked at her mother in her small hand mirror that rested in her small hands.

"Yes, your grandmother would help me with it before heading to school. She and grandfather were very active in my life along with your aunt's lives." Jackie stopped and fell quiet rather quickly. It made her sad to think about her parents and that terrible accident and how they never got to see the girls fully grow up and see them get married and settle down. But she knew she couldn't let that stop her from thinking about all the good times they all shared together. Picking up the bow she tied it in her daughter's hair and blocked out the sad moment. "There all done."

Bouncing off her mother's lap Caroline went and looked in the mirror. Perfect. Everything was in place. The uniform fit well, her socks were freshly pressed. Her shoes freshly shinned and now her hair was in place. "Thank you mummy,"

"You're welcome." Jackie answered giving her daughter a kiss. "Now what do you say we get downstairs and get to breakfast?" Caroline nodded her head yes and raced down the hall and down the stairs. "No running!" Jackie hollered after her daughter. Hearing Caroline's little footsteps slow down Jackie continued her way downstairs. That was something they didn't need. Caroline hollering and throwing a fit while her arm or leg was set back into place.

Getting to the table Caroline said her prayer quickly and dug into her chocolate chip pancakes. "Slow down there princess." Robert said as he looked at his daughter from across the table. "You don't want to make yourself sick." Caroline gave her father a big chocolate smile. Chocolate and pancake was in every tooth she had. Sticking get another bit that was on the fork in her mouth Caroline slowed down.

"There is no need to rush this isn't a contest young lady." Jackie scolded her daughter. "You have plenty of time to enjoy your breakfast. We are not leaving here until 7:30."

Caroline looked at her aunts, uncles and cousins. Her parents were right there was no need to rush. Slowing down she took a sip of her milk. As it ran down her throat she found that it cooled her mouth and got rid of the rich pancake that was left behind.

Hearing Anthony whimper in his highchair Robert faced his son. "Drink, drink," Anthony said leaning over the side of his highchair. Looking down Robert saw the little boy's sippy cup. Bending down he picked it up. "Here you go little man." Taking it from his father Anthony was happy as the milk went down his throat.

As conversations started and laughter filled the rather large table the big grandfather clock struck finally 7:30. Caroline began to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she finished up her breakfast. Looking at her Jackie and Robert began to get worried. "You ready to head to school princess?" Robert asked as he smiled at his six year old daughter.

"I guess," Caroline answered as she avoided her parent's eyes. Robert's gaze went to his wife's.

The look on Jackie's face changed as she prayed they wouldn't have the same reenactment of yesterday. "Go brush your teeth and get your Snow White backpack." She told her daughter as she smiled gently at her. "Then we will leave."

Dashing off to get her things, Caroline could feel tears roll down her cheeks. Things would be better today…right? After all she was her parent's daughter, happy, sweet, but above all she was strong and she could get through anything.

Stepping up to the door of the classroom Jackie and Robert looked at one another. While Caroline held both of her parent's hands within her own. She could feel her knees knocking as she stood there.

"Are you going to be good today?" Jackie asked her daughter who by now was looking down at her feet.

"Yes, mummy," Caroline said with a smile. Looking up she gave them a big smile. "Goodbye mummy, daddy. I love you. Love you Anthony." Giving their daughter a kiss Caroline raced inside as one of the girls asked her to play house.

Seeing the scene before them Jackie knew that her little girl, her little princess was growing up right before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. Big round tears filled her dark brown eyes as Anthony stayed propped up on her hip.

"Care, Care," Anthony cried as he reached out for his big sister. Where was she going and why couldn't he go to?

"She will be home soon." She kissed his forehead as her own tears fell. The tears began to fall as they fell onto her sons face.

"Mummy," Anthony said as he looked at his mother. "Cry," he reached up and touched her tearstained face. Why was her face wet? Why was it getting red?

"Mummy's fine sweetheart," Jackie took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"Down," Anthony yelled as he squirmed in his mother's arms. Putting him down Anthony began walking down the hall. Seeing the toys sitting out in the hall he dashed over to them.

"No, Anthony it's time to go, maybe we will go to the park later today." Robert told his son as he took his hand and put his other arm around his wife and left the school.

As Caroline played with the little red head girl she saw her parents and little brother walking from the building. Running over to the squared window she knocked on it. Turning from where they were they saw their daughter waving at them with a big cute smile on her six year old face.

They smiled and waved back. They didn't want Caroline to see the sorrow within their faces. Anthony broke away from his father and walked over to the window. "You have to stay over here buddy." Robert picked him up, but Anthony had other plans.

He squirmed, kicked and screamed within his father's grasp. "Care, Care!" he stuck out his arms towards his big sister. He could tell Caroline was saying something, but what?

"Be good," she said with a toothless smile. She rested her hand on the cool clear glass as she watched the scene before her.

Big round tears poured down Anthony's face. He began crying so much that he almost made himself sick. Putting his right index finger in his mouth he cried more. Eyes were now red and puffy as his face was stained with tears. "Come here sweetheart," Jackie took him from her husband as he still continued to wail. Taking her thumb she wiped away her sons many tears.

Mrs. Kunklemen came over to the window and turned to Caroline. Caroline pointed out the window. Turning Mrs. Kunklemen saw the girl's family. She smiled warmly at them. She turned back towards Caroline. The teacher said something and Caroline took her hand and went back to playing with the little red haired girl.

Anthony began to calm down as his mother held him in her arms. Humming a little Jackie began to notice that his eyelids began to get droopy. That worked every time. No matter what was going on when she hummed a certain song he was out like a light.

"How do you do that?" Robert asked as he opened the door for his wife. He was just amazed at how that worked with a snap of a finger.

Jackie laughed softly. "When you have two children along with a lot of other kids to look after you learn very quickly what works and what doesn't."

"Isn't that the truth?" Robert answered as he sat in the driver's seat. "Maybe the men should try that instead of our hands."

Jackie laughed again. "Alright then next time Anthony or Caroline throws a fit you can take care of it. I'm sure my sister's would love to see that work on their children as well."

"Nice try darling, but I think their husbands can carry their own. They don't need any help from me telling them how to raise their children."

Jackie peaked behind her seat and saw that her son was still asleep. "Why do I have a feeling he will not be taking his afternoon nap?" she questioned as she folded her gloves and put them in her purse.

That afternoon arrived rather quickly. Caroline ran to the door to meet her parents and her little brother. "Care, Care!" Anthony exclaimed loudly. Caroline picked him and held him close.

"Hello Anthony," she answered with a smile. She put him down and wrapped her arms around her parent's legs and squeezed in between them.

"I think someone is happy to see us," Robert laughed as he looked down at his princess. Caroline smiled big.

"I second that motion." Jackie agreed. Kneeling down she looked at her daughter. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, mummy," Caroline responded with a nod of her head. Turning around she showed them her backpack. Leaving they headed to the park on their way home. Caroline's second day of school had gone so much better than the first.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally back! Sorry I've been MIA for so long. I've had massive writers block. I hope to have finally come out of it. I also hope I still have readers out there:) Review Please:)**


End file.
